Dinner Time
by N12
Summary: Nami and Zoro have a little fun on the dinner table? Read more to find out what happens! ZoroXNami


Dinner Time

"Wow Sanji this is delicious!" Luffy said engulfing his food

"Yeah I don't take my food Luffy!" Ussop said

"Thank you I try my best, but later tonight I hear there will be shooting stars. Nami-swan will you join me!?" Sanji beggingly asked with heart eyes

"No,sorry maybe you Luffy and Ussop can watch them. I'm going to draw my map and locate our next island. This stupid log pose is stuck." Nami explained

After Luffy,Sanji, and Ussop cleaned the kitchen and left Nami could feel a tall figure over her shoulder. Quickly the tall figured wrapped his arms around her and started gently kissing her neck.

"I'd thought they'd never leave." Came a deep, husky voice

"Me neither." Nami responded in a sexual voice

Nami then turned around to meet Zoros face. Staring at her was those hungry eyes of his. Lowering his head and Nami standing on her tippy toes to kiss him. First delicately then passionately then french kissing. Nami was then thrown to the table still embracing him. Zoro then reached down and unzipped Namis pants. He carelessly threw them somewhere in the room along with her underwear. Zoro broke the kiss to take a breath and then lowered his head down to suck namis twitching pearl. Nami knew that if she died this was heaven. Her body was aching for more than just his mouth.

Moaning, panting, and wet juices is all you could here in this kitchen. Nami ran her fingers through her fellow nakamas hair tugging on the strands of his hair not to hurt him. Zoro knew she loved it her back was arching, her body was shifting forward as if she wanted more and even better she was moaning and calling his name.

With a final tug on his hair nami had reached her orgasm. Zoro could feel the pearl in his mouth twitching and had her juices all over his chin. Nami leaned forward and lifted zoros chin up to lick all her juices off his face a softly kissing his lips. Nami may be delighted, but now its zoros turn. Slowly unzipping his pants turned nami on. Just the sound of a zipper coming from his pants makes her know what shes going to get. Taking off his pants and then his boxers, sprung a painfully erected shaft that already had precum on it.

Nami then streatched her sex open for him to enter, but zoro had other plans.

"Turn around I want to try something new, but if you don't like it we can stop."

Nami did as he said and turned around with her fag end facing the swordsman. Zoro slowly caressing nami's ass with his rough calloused hand, while rubbing his shaft on her. Nami cooed in response of him caressing her. Then raising his hand striking her ass resulted to a loud cry. Zoro rubbed his hand mark and repeated the process. Just after a couple spanks had nami dripping wet juices. I can't take it anymore I want more plesure. After his final strike zoro slowly shoved his shaft up nami's rear end.

"You're so tight!" zoro moaned

While thrusting zoro knew nami wasn't enjoying this so he began rubbing nami's swollen clit. With a sharp cry the two of them were in pleasure. Nami soon felt his shaft hitting her womb and started to lean back at the right timing to have his shaft go deeper. This kitchen was soon filled with the cries and moans of a female and male voice. Zoro was soon on the urge of release pumping harder and faster...AAAHHH! Juices then slowly began dripping out of Nami…

"Nami-Swan! The shooting stars are about to begin! Sanji said Lets watch them together!"

Zoro and Nami both quickly looking at each other knew that if sanji saw the position they were in he would never cook for us.

"Ok hold on i'll be there Sanji-kun." Nami quickly responded

Slowly Zoro began slipping his shaft out of her womb. And they both began to dress and clean any evidence what the two of them did. Nami quickly rushing to the door was interrupted with a kiss and a husky voice.

"We should do this again sometime." he whispered huskily

"Next time my room." Nami responded

Those two may have not had a chance to finish their little joyride, but i know that Nami And Zoro will be sleeping well tonight and will be seeing each other again.

XXXX

You like? I tried doing different points of views this time. Let me know if you guys have any ideas i'm totally open to your ideas and criticism as well. I'll also try making my fan fics longer too,but anyways thank you all so much for reading my fanfictions as well. love ya!


End file.
